


Jsi na tahu

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, po válce, zmínky o sexuálních praktikách všeho druhu, šachy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podivná šachová hra vynese na světlo Harryho zamilovanost do Snapea.<br/>Překlad povídky Your Move od Emily Waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jsi na tahu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Move](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112234) by Emily Waters. 



_Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří knihy o Harry Potterovi přeložili do češtiny. Autorkou této fanfikce je_ **Emily Waters**. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního zisku.

Harry se poškrábal na hlavě, zhluboka se nadechnul a pak zaklepal na Snapeovy dveře. Poté, co válka skončila, se jemu a Snapeovi podařilo pohřbít staré neshody a vytvořit takřka civilizovanou formu něčeho skoro jako přátelství. Alespoň do té míry, do jaké bylo možné přátelit se s někým, kdo si nikdy nenechal ujít příležitost vám vynadat, popíchnout a poukázat na vaše nedostatky, pomyslel si Harry posmutněle.

A přesně tohle Snape dělal. Zdálo se, že poukazovat na Harryho nedostatky jako profesora obrany i jako člověka mu působí neobyčejné potěšení. Ale Harrymu to nevadilo. Ne příliš.Většinou se nad tím nevzrušoval a bral to jako pokání za ty roky, kdy si on otvíral hubu na Snapea.

Cítil se poněkud provinile při vzpomínce na sociální vyloučenost, kterou trpěl Severus v letech války a všemožně se ho snažil zapojit do co největšího množství společenských akcí. Snape, samozřejmě, jeho nabídky šmahem odmítal, od účasti na famfrpálovém zápase až po večerní popíjení u Tří košťat. Vlastně jediná normální věc, na které se zdráhavě byl ochoten s Harrym podílet, bylo hraní šachů a jediným důvodem pro to byla pravděpodobně škodolibá radost.

To byla jedna z věcí, kterou se Harry naučil přijímat. Snape nebyl příliš laskavý vítěz. Nebo poražený. Přesněji řečeno, Snape nebyl příliš laskavý _cokoliv._ Ten chlap si možná vytáhl krátký konec příslovečné hůlky, ale nikdy nevynechal příležitost s ní Harryho dloubnout.

Harry se zhluboka nadechnul a zaklepal na dveře.

„Vstupte, Pottere!“ řekl Snape tím hedvábně jemným, takřka hypnotickým hlasem, který nevěstil nic dobrého. Ať už se o jeho chování dalo říct cokoliv, jeho hlas byl svým smrtícím způsobem úžasně sexy.

Harry si jako obvykle vymetl z hlavy tenhle druh nahodilých myšlenek (které se v těchto dnech objevovaly stále častěji), vstoupil do Snapeova bytu a zaujal své místo u stolu, kde už na ně čekaly šachy.

„Barva?“ zeptal se Snapeův hlas odkudsi z hloubi místnosti.

„Bílá,“ řekl Harry, jen co vstřebal šok, že se ho Snape skutečně v něčem zeptal na jeho volbu. „A děkuji vám.“

„Není zač, Pottere,“ Snapeův protáhlý lenivý tón nesl jen nejjemnější nádech opovržení. „Bílé figury jsou pro vás rozumná volba.“

„A to má znamenat co?“ vyštěknul Harry, protože se cítil pokořený. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je víc rozčilený kvůli tomu, že ho Snape shazuje, nebo kvůli faktu, že mu z nějakého záhadného důvodu Snapeův hlas připadá sexy, dokonce i když ho uráží.

„Jenom to, že statisticky vzato, bílé figury častěji vyhrávají,“ informoval ho Snape mile, když si sedal ke stolu naproti němu. „A Bůh ví, že potřebujete každou výhodu, kterou můžete získat.“

„Díky,“ řekl Harry kysele a ťuknul prstem do bílého pěšce. „Jaká byla dnes škola?“

„Jako vždycky, Pottere. Beznadějní idioti, všichni.“

„Stejně jako já, hm? Pěšec na E4.“

Malá bílá postavička odkráčela na určené políčko a rozhlédla se kolem. Harry by přísahal, že od mrňavé šachové figurky zaslechl hluboký povzdech.

„Tak daleko bych nezacházel,“ poznamenal Snape suše. „Nikdo nemůže být tak hrozný, jako vy. Pěšec na D6.“

Pěšák došel na určené místo a upřeně zíral před sebe. Harry se mírně zachvěl. Kouzelnické šachy mu vždycky připadaly poněkud … děsivé, ale když hrál se Snapem, tak to jaksi platilo dvojnásob. Zejména s touhle novou sadou figurek, které vypadaly až příliš jako živé.

„Odkud ty šachy máte?“ zeptal se Harry.

„Hermiona Grangerová mi je dala k narozeninám,“ řekl Snape.

„To je divný,“ zamumlal Harry a přemýšlel nad dalším tahem.

„Co?“ zasyčel Snape. „Že jsem měl narozeniny? Nebo že na tom někomu záleželo?“

„No, to taky,“ ušklíbl se Harry, „ale divný je to, že vám Hermiona dala sadu _kouzelnických_ šachů. Hermiona kouzelnické šachy neschvaluje. Říká, že jsou příliš … barbarské.“

Snape otráveně zavrtěl hlavou. „Já vím. Jak někdo tak zoufale sentimentální mohl někdy vychodit školu v kouzelnickém světě, je opravdu nad mé chápání.“

Harry se zasmál. „Pěšec na D4. To je prostě Hermiona. Kouzelnické šachy fakt nemusí. Říká, že se jí dělá nanic z toho, jak si figury vzájemně jdou po krku.“

„Jezdec na F6. Překvapuje mě, že nezaložila hnutí za osvobození čokoládových žabek,“ řekl Snape tiše, zatímco jeho jezdec cválal na políčko ob jedno vedle prvního pěšce.

„Jezdec na C3,“ zavelel Harry, aby nezůstal pozadu. „Koukněte, pane profesore...“

„Nejsem vaším profesorem už víc, než čtyři roky, Pottere,“ řekl Snape nezvykle znějícím hlasem.

„Dobře, pane...“

K jeho překvapení se Snape zasmál, znělo to jako suchý, chraplavý štěkot.

„Co je tady k smíchu?“ dožadoval se Harry.

„Nic. Pěšec na G6.“

„Pěšec na F3,“ řekl Harry. „Každopádně, jak jsem řekl, pane, je to divné, že vám Hermiona dala šachy. Protože vím, že neschvaluje tu hru jako takovou. Vsadím se, že pro nikoho jiného by takovou výjimku neudělala.“

„Hmm...“ přemítal Snape tiše.

Harry zvedl oči a ke svému šoku zjistil, že se Snape tváří překvapivě uvolněně. Jeho rysy, obvykle ostré a přísné, vypadaly v šeru místnosti neskutečně jemně.

„Zíráte na mě, Pottere,“ řekl Snape.

„Promiňte, pane,“ zamumlal Harry. „Jste na tahu.“

„Střelec na G7,“ zabručel Snape. „A zíráte pořád.“

„Vážně vám to tolik vadí? Střelec na E3.“

„Na rovinu? Ano, dokonce do té míry, že jsem v pokušení vykouzlit vám pásku přes oči,“ prohlásil Snape suše.

Harry si skousl ret v náhlém zjištění, že se mu úží dech při představě, že sedí právě jako teď ve Snapeových pokojích, jenom se zavázanýma očima a neví, co Snape udělá, jen doufá, že…

„Jste na tahu, pane Pottere,“ přerušil Snapeův hlas jeho přemítání.

„Co? Ale do háje! Kam jste jel?“

„Přesunul jsem svého pěšce na C6. Namouduši, Pottere, pokud se soustředíte jako osel, nevidím smysl hry…“

Což o to, soustředil se dokonale, jenže na něco úplně jiného. Dělal, co mohl, aby přestal zírat na Snapeovu tvář, jenomže teď místo toho upřeně sledoval Snapeovy ruce, což bylo, samozřejmě, naprosto nevhodné, protože to byl zrovna Snape … Snape, se svými dlouhými, elegantními prsty …

„Královna na D2!“ vykřikl Harry zoufale.

„Skvělý tah,“ pronesl Snape sarkasticky.

„Co je? Co jsem udělal špatně?“

„Nic. Pěšec na B5.“

„Vy si mě akorát dobíráte. Pokoušíte se podkopat mou sebedůvěru,“ brblal Harry ponuře. „Jezdec na E2.“

Malá figurka tryskem odcválala na políčko a zaujala místo vedle Harryho královny.

„Jak jste to udělal?“ zeptal se Snape a soustředěně zíral na hrací desku.

„A co jako?“ zamumlal Harry.

„Mám na mysli, že jste neuvedl, _kterým_ jezdcem chcete jet na E2.“

„Co?“ Harry si promnul oči, zahleděl se na šachovnici a opožděně mu došlo, že Snape má pravdu. „Hmm.“

„Vidíte, kterýkoliv z vašich jezdců se mohl na to pole přesunout,“ poznamenal Snape. „Jak ta hra věděla, kterým z nich pohnout?“

„Nemám ani ponětí,“ přiznal Harry. „Možná je začarovaná tak, aby reagovala na naše myšlenky?“

„Možná,“ zabručel Snape a Harry měl jasný dojem, že se znepokojeně zachvěl. Ne, že by mu to měl za zlé. Pomyšlení na herní sadu, reagující na myšlenky, bylo přinejmenším znepokojující.

„No tak se na to pojďme podívat. Jezdec na D7.“

Harry sledoval, jak jeden ze Snapeových jezdců tryskem vyrazil na D7.

„Byl to ten, kterého jste tam chtěl poslat?“ zeptal se Harry.

„Ano,“ potvrdil Snape a zamračil se.

„To je nějaké kouzlo,“ zašeptal Harry. „Je to děsivý...“

„Přesně tak,“ souhlasil Snape. „Je to na hranici černé magie.“

„Jo, o té vy víte všecko, že?“ vyštěkl Harry, okamžitě uražený tím, co mu připadalo jako obvinění namířené na Hermionu.

„Tak jako vy,“ odpověděl Snape ostře. „Vy a ten váš zatracený Pobertův plánek ...“

„Ale dejte pokoj! Mapa je neškodná!“

Snape se opřel do křesla a ruce si založil na prsou. „Nazvala mě odporným zmetkem,“ prohlásil naprosto nekompromisně.

„Chápete to špatně,“ protestoval Harry.

„Tohle se dá pochopit špatně?“ zeptal se Snape.

Když se na to podíval takhle, musel Harry uznat, že Snape má pravdu.

„Dobře,“ řekl Harry tiše, „chci říct … protože to, co plánek říkal, samozřejmě není pravda, myslím, že byste to měl ignorovat a brát jako hloupý vtip... podle mě jste … skvělý.“ dořekl Harry slabě a cítil, jak se mu při řeči rozhořely tváře. Lehce se v křesle zachvěl a najisto očekával, že Snape vytáhne hůlku a prokleje ho do nejhlubšího pekla. K jeho nesmírnému údivu Snape pouze krátce přikývl. „Domnívám se, že jste na tahu,“ řekl Snape podivně tichým hlasem, který v podtónu nesl něco jako výzvu.

„Střelec na H6,“ řekl Harry. Bílá postava lučištníka na něj znechuceně pohlédla a pak rezignovaně odkráčela na místo určení.

Snape se radostně ušklíbl. „Střelec bere střelce na H6,“ pronesl jednoznačně potěšeně.

Černý střelec pochodoval k bílému. Co se stalo potom, bylo příliš bizarní, než aby to šlo slovy popsat.

Harry i Snape zírali s ústy dokořán, s tvářemi bez výrazu, zatímco černý střelec vytáhl dlouhé lano a začal bílého střelce nesmírně složitým způsobem odborně a mistrovsky spoutávat.

„Co to krucinál dělá?“ zeptal se tiše Harry.

„Domnívám se, že je to japonská bondáž,“ řekl Snape nenuceně a zíral na malé hráče.

„Jak byste o tomhle mohl něco vědět?“ zajímal se Harry.

„Četl jsem knihy,“ řekl Snape netečně a očima vyprovázel malou bílou postavu, která byla potupně odváděna ze šachovnice.

„Knihy, jo?“ zašeptal Harry chraplavě a náhle si nic nepřál víc, než být malým bílým střelcem, svázaným a vedeným kamsi … ale jenom, kdyby černým střelcem byl …

„Pottere!“ vyštěkl Snape. „Jste na tahu!“

„Jo, jasně, promiňte,“ zahuhlal Harry. „Královna bere střelce na H6.“

Bílá královna přešla přes šachovnici, zastavila se před černým střelcem a zkoumavě na něj pohlédla.

„Pokračuj,“ pobídl ji Harry, „to zvládneš …na něj, holka!“

Bílá královna padla před černým střelcem na kolena v pozici, jasně naznačující felaci.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne,“ zašeptal.

Královnina hlava se pohybovala dopředu a dozadu. Černý střelec si to očividně užíval. Harry si v naprostém ponížení roztržitě škrábal zpocené dlaně a dával si na čas, než se odvážil zvednout oči a setkat se se Severusovým pohledem. Severus hleděl přímo na něj a samolibě se usmíval.

„Pottere, to je hezké stanovisko, ale ...“

„Nezačínejte!“ vyštěkl Harry. To ponížení bylo nesnesitelné. Tvář mu hořela. V uších mu zvonilo. Krátce zvažoval, jestli natrénoval nitrozpyt dost na to, aby Snapeovi vymazal paměť...

Černý střelec vydal hlasitý výkřik a vyčerpaně se zhroutil k nohám bílé královny. Bílá královna ho odtáhla z hrací plochy a obsadila pole, které mu dříve patřilo.

Harry se mírně zachvěl a letmo pohlédl na Snapea, který vypadal, že má na jazyku něco jízlivého.

Harry se do něj zabodl pohledem. „Ani. Jedno. Zkurvený. Slovo. O tohle. Všem.“

„Jak je libo, pane Pottere,“ řekl Snape hedvábně.

Do háje. Snape to samozřejmě všem vykecá, pomyslel si Harry a pomalu se ho začínalo zmocňovat zoufalství.

Pár minut hráli v tichu, přerušovaném pouze příkazy figurám a jejich pohybem.

Možná bych mohl dát výpověď, pomyslel si Harry hořce, když hra nabrala obrátky. Přestěhovat se do Bulharska. Učit v Kruvalu. Pást v Austrálii hippogryfy. Odjet do Antarktidy.

Chvíli na to bílý pěšec vzal černého pěšce, nebo spíš bílý pěšec nabídl zadek k ošukání černému pěšci. Černý pěšec si to s ním nadšeně a s vervou rozdal, načež s hlasitým zasupěním odpadl. Bílý pěšák ho odnesl ze šachovnice a s triumfálním výkřikem obsadil pole.

„Doprčic,“ zamumlal Harry.

„Ano,“ souhlasil Snape. „Mohl byste k tomu něco říct, Pottere?“

Harry si olízl rty a snažil se vydolovat z hlavy věrohodné vysvětlení pro chování svého pěšce. Nic ho nenapadalo. Absolutně nic.

„Jste na tahu,“ zaskřehotal nakonec. Vůbec neměl v úmyslu, aby to znělo tak strašně uboze.

„Pěšec na E5,“ řekl Snape klidně.

Černý pěšec vykročil k bílému pěšci, popadl ho za vlasy a zatlačil dolů. Bílý pěšec se ochotně a s nadšením vzdal. Černý pěšec ho malým bičíkem vyhnal z hrací plochy a pak zaujal místo, které mu dřív patřilo.

Harry sebou nepatrně škubnul. „Takže lana a biče jsou vaše specialita, jo?“ podíval se na Snapea s maličkým úšklebkem.

„Myslel jsem, že o tom nechcete mluvit,“ pronesl Snape lhostejně.

„Nechci!“ řekl Harry rychle. „Já jen … tohle je strašně trapné. Možná bychom měli jít spát.“

„Pokud jste ochoten připustit porážku,“ prohlásil Snape s úsměvem.

„No, mohli bychom to prohlásit za remízu,“ navrhl Harry.

„Mohli bychom, ale jasně prohráváte.“

„Leda ve snu,“ odsekl Harry. „však já se vám dostanu na kůži.“

„Zajímavá volba slov, Pottere, zejména vzhledem k tomu, jak daleko ta hra zašla,“ podotkl Snape nenuceně.

„To nic neznamená,“ slabě zaprotestoval Harry.

„Jistěže ne,“ řekl Snape s drobným přikývnutím. „Jsem si jistý že jen čistě náhodou vaše figurky vyjádřily přání převzít sexuálně submisivní postavení.“

„Jo,“ řekl rozpačitě Harry. „Náhoda.“

Moc nepomohlo, že mu mezi nohama zaškubalo, jakmile Snape svým hedvábným, příjemným hlasem zmínil sexuální podrobení.

„Jste na tahu,“ řekl Snape.

„Na tahu,“ zašeptal Harry a divoce mrkal. Myšlenky měl neostré a zamlžené. Soustředil se na zbývající figurky.

V duchu si udělal poznámku, ať zabije Hermionu, až na to bude mít čas. Nechte to na ní a vytasí se s kouzlem, které přinutí figurky, aby reagovaly na jeho myšlenky … na jejich myšlenky … bohové, ale – Snapeovy figurky si užívaly s jeho figurkami, takže to znamená, že …

„Tak co?“ pobídl ho Snape.

„Já, ehm – ehm, pane...“

„Vážně, lepší slovní zásobu jste měl dokonce i v prvním ročníku,“ řekl Snape, ale neznělo to jako výtka.

Harry se zlehka ošil.

„Jsi na tahu, Harry,“ řekl Snape neobvykle jemným hlasem.

_Harry._

Snape mu řekl _Harry._

Snape mu _nikdy_ neříkal _Harry._

Harry nic neřekl. Nemohl. Jen se strnule díval, jak bílý král vstal a přešel šachovnici směrem k černému králi. Bílý král poklekl před černým králem v pozici bezpodmínečné kapitulace.

Snape se na něj zamyšleně zahleděl. „Domnívám se, že je to proti pravidlům hry,“ řekl tiše.

Harry zavřel oči a jeho svět se zhroutil.

„Myslím, že je mi to jedno,“ prohlásil odevzdaně.

Snape lehce přikývnul a vybídnul ho, aby pokračoval.

„Hele, nemůžu si pomoct v tom, jak se cítím, ale vím, že je to směšné,“ řekl unaveně Harry. „Dal jste jasně najevo, že mě nemáte rád a nechcete trávit čas v mé společnosti a tak vůbec – nejspíš máte davy dychtivých mladých čarodějek, které čekají ve frontě na japonskou bondáž, jasně, jste teď válečnej hrdina a já jsem docela rád, že jsme prostě přátelé, fakticky. Nebýt Hermiony a jejích zatracených očarovaných šachových figurek, nikdy bych nedal najevo, co cítím, jasný? Opravdu jsem nechtěl, aby se to stalo.“ Hlas mu znejistěl a Harry na Snapea sklíčeně pohlédnul.

„Já ti věřím,“ řekl Snape tiše.

„Dobře.“ Harry si s nelíčenou úlevou povzdychl. „Takže můžeme na celou věc zapomenout? Kvůli tomu příšernému, divnému a hroznému nedorozumění a ...“

Koutkem oka uviděl, jak černý král položil klečícímu bílému králi ruce na ramena.

Harry pomaličku zvedl hlavu a zjistil, že na něj Snape hledí s neobvykle něžným výrazem ve tváři.

„Jsi na tahu,“ řekl s tím nejnepatrnějším, ale skutečným úsměvem na rtech.

S pocitem, že přišel o rozum, se Harry odlepil ze židle a kráčel ke Snapeovi.

Překonat vzdálenost mezi nimi mu trvalo celou věčnost.

Nebo možná déle.

Hlavou se mu míhaly nahodilé myšlenky.

Japonská bondáž.

Zabít Hermionu.

Bílá královna vykouřila černého střelce.

Dát výpověď z Bradavic.

Páska přes oči.

Černý pěšec píchá bílého pěšce.

Antarktida.

Ale všechny myšlenky zmizely jak pára nad hrncem, když Harry konečně klesl na kolena a položil obličej Snapeovi do klína.

Cítil, jak si Snapeovy ruce hrají s jeho vlasy a nepochybně z nich vytváří vrabčí hnízdo. Cítil se úžasně dobře. Nikdy se necítil tak přijatý, v žádných jiných rukou nebyl tak vítaný. Přesněji řečeno, nikdy se necítil víc v klidu a v pohodě.

Naprosto přesvědčený o tom, že je to jen nereálný sen, si Harry promnul tvář o Snapeovo stehno.

„Myslím, že jsi na tahu,“ nedokázal Harry odolat malému popíchnutí.

Snape mu pevně vpletl ruku do vlasů a přitáhl si jeho hlavu. Harry vzhlédl a uvědomil si, že se k němu Snape naklonil a jejich tváře jsou v dokonalé pozici pro polibek. O chvíli později se jejich rty srazily. Harry zavřel oči, chytil ho kolem krku a začal mu polibky ze všech sil oplácet.

O něco později, když se odtrhli, aby se mohli nadechnout, Harry zjistil, že se Snape nějak octnul na podlaze vedle něj a tváře má zrudlé potěšením.

V tu samou chvíli natáhli ruce a začali si navzájem rozepínat knoflíky na šatech.

„Tahle partie vážně stála za to,“ řekl Snape a jeho hlas byl jednoznačně pobavený a … láskyplný.

Harry se usmál a nechal si zajít chuť ještě trochu si ho dobírat. „Hra skončila,“ prohlásil a jeden po druhém rozepínal rozčilující množství knoflíčků na Snapeově hábitu. „Šach mat.“

_~ fin ~_

_Hra byla založena na skutečné šachové partii, Pavel Blatný vs Bruno Belloti, Groningen 1984._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
